dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sengal Nergal
Sengal is a major protagonist in an upcoming FanFiction Story named "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns" (name subject to change). Sengal Nergal is the heir and first child of the Nergal Clan. He is the one responsible for the current fame of the Nergal Clan due to his prominence in the Rating Games. He is believed to be an absurdly powerful Devil despite the full extent of his powers never actually being displayed. Thus leaving it to be quite a controversy in the Underworld. Some avid fans go as far as to liken him to the gods or even Trihexa while some disagree with such a bold claim. His absurd power seems to stem from the combination of his nigh-perfect genetics, powerful ancestry, and his lifetime of rigorous training that also brought on his mental and emotional instability. His main goal, as of now, is to find a suitable bride. He believes that, by experiencing the caressing love of a spouse, he will retrieve what he had lost during his youth. This poses as a problem to him as it is clan tradition for a member to have a spouse of similar power. He bears a small peerage consisting of a Rook Mutation Piece and a Bishop Mutation Piece. Despite its small number, the two members are rather difficult to defeat even with a numbers advantage. Sengal could add more; however, he values quality over quantity when selecting members of his peerage. Appearance Sengal Nergal's true form is a handsome man being above average in height and bearing a well toned body. His skin is a beautiful pale shade and is seemingly flawless. His hair is well kept, short, and black in color; that of which is accompanied by eyes of a blue hue in order to create a face that captivates the hearts of many. When in his true form, Sengal wears elegant, prince-like attire. This is composed of an embroidered tailcoat with gold buttons, a pair of embroidered dress pants, a pair of black dress shoes, and an embroidered cape. The tailcoat is accompanied by a frilly cravat tie that is also adorn with an engraved gold square attachment. The cape is also somewhat elaborate as it is held together at the ends by a braided rope that enters through two gold loops found near the edges of the cape and has the Nergal Clan Insignia embroidered onto the back of the cape. This outfit follows a color scheme consisting of a dark shade of grey, a lighter shade of grey, black, gold, and red. The gold color in the outfit is most abundant in the embroidery with the red being only present on the inside of the cape. All of the cloth and embroidery in this outfit is made from both male and female variants of Nemean Mane, giving it indestructibility and the ability to change color at the wearer's will. Leaving only the buttons on his tailcoat and the square attachment on his cravat without such abilities. Sengal adds to this princely appearance when he is participating in public performances; most often being seen in Rating Games to add flair to his performances. Sengal dyes his hair a dark pink rose color and dons a white half-mask with a black eye. This does limit his vision, but is rarely ever a problem. However, if it does become one, he will remove it and fight without it. This usually riles up the audience and discourages the opponent(s) to a degree. When in the human world, Sengal adopts a much less glamorous, but still rather attractive alternate form. In this form, Sengal's skin becomes an even paler hue with his eyes changing to an empty black color; those of which bear prominent dark spots under them. His hair stays the same color-wise, but adorns a messy look. All of that aside, his physique stays the same. Sengal also adopts a different name, much like the rest of the clan, when in the human world. He adopts the name Daisuke Miyamoto Sengal's attire experiences a drastic change, becoming merely a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. This unremarkable attire choice makes it difficult for even his own clan to recognize him at times. Sengal doesn't even wear shoes in this form, causing some to look at him as a homeless person. Personality Sengal Nergal is a disconnected and expressionless individual. He has never been seen without his disinterested visage by even his own clan. He is seemingly incapable of harboring any emotions. This can make it awkward for others to hold a conversation with him. Thus making him a bit of a mystery to others. This, however, is only skin-deep as Sengal has a constant maelstrom of emotions roaring within him. He, due to his upbringing of intense training, became afraid of expressing himself; he views it as a grounds for punishment, and thus bottles up his emotions. Causing immense internal suffering to him as he is too afraid to call out to anyone for help. As expected, this developed depression within him. He constantly lingers in thought between deciding to die and continuing to live. This makes him the most susceptible of his entire clan to death. This, however, is not known to others due to his unchanging outer shell. There are only a handful of things driving his desire to live; the most notable being his clan and the possibility of a bride being able to cure him of his woes. There is only one person who knows of his suffering; Kataga Nergal, who detected his despair at a young age and thus devoted her life to magic in an attempt to find or create a spell that can clear him of his suffering. Depression aside, Sengal is also a gifted singer. It is never heard by anyone outside of his clan and its servants, as he tends to do it at home. He is known to sing for his youngest siblings Addis and Ababa to help the sleep. He is also prone to singing when requested by others in his clan, but is much more reluctant to do so with his parents nearby, fearing the possibility of punishment. He began singing when his sister, Kataga, suggested he do so to help with his emotional problems. Sengal Nergal is highly protective and caring of his clan and its servants. He often sits in front of his siblings' school buildings for hours waiting for them to exit. This caused his alternative form to gain a tad bit of infamy among the human world as a creepy hobo. Causing him to get into trouble with authority at times, only for him to weasel out of trouble either civilly or by simple seduction. He is known to be hostile towards those who so much as speak ill of his clan or their friends, often making death threats accompanied by an imposing glare. This makes it risky for others to crack a good-spirited joke when in the presence of Sengal. Much like other members in his clan, Sengal is rather modest despite his natural power. Despite this, he can come off as a tad condescending when he speaks as he can be rather theatrical when speaking. When he isn't performing, he can be rather simple and blunt with his words at times. This aspect of him sprouted from his career in the Rating Games as he aimed to make his performances as marvelous as he can. He does this solely to build up a reputation for his clan, bearing instead a form of inferiority complex while doing so. Sengal, despite longing for companionship, lives by the selective customs of his clan without question. Requiring an individual to force Sengal to relent his attack as a test for acceptance. As a result, any who gain his acceptance is idolized in the Underworld. This practice only intensifies his despair as he fears the possibility that none can become his bride as he is simply too powerful. Sengal avidly follows Nergal Clan tradition and refuses to go against it despite it being in his best interest. The only tradition he is incapable of practicing is clan sparring as his power could theoretically destroy everything around him, causing the head of the clan to exempt Sengal from this. This trait is the only thing baring him from finding a bride. Which would be easy at that point considering the massive following he has built up. Sengal, due to him bottling up all of his emotions, can and will be highly explosive whenever the event of which someone excites him arises. Upon this happening, Sengal's personality will experience a drastic change as his unchanging visage becomes a gaze that would instill nightmares in other Ultimate-Class Devils. He will act erratically and instinctively, making him seem more like an actual force of nature than a conscious being. This state however, has yet to be seen as he will only don it when he fights with his full power as a result of Nergal Clan tradition. Despite it never having been seen, it has already gained a name for itself by the masses who idolize Sengal, calling it the "Glare that Scares Fear Itself." History Method of Combat Powers and Abilities Incredibly Immense Demonic Energy: Sengal Nergal was gifted with immense demonic energy from birth. This was only amplified by his lifetime of rigorous training forcing his body to go beyond its usual limitations. Thus giving him enough demonic energy to rival, or even surpass, that of the Four Great Satans combined. This immense reserve allows him to utilize stronger attacks more often and fight for much longer than most Ultimate-Class Devils. Incredible Durability: Due to his clan's signature trait, Sengal is impervious to both physical and soul damage for as long as he desires to live. Due to his lifetime of training, he has become highly resilient to physical pain, but has become much more susceptible to emotional pain. He is even able to shrug off light spears from Fallen Angels with only a minor burning sensation. Immense Strength: Due to his lifetime of training and nigh-perfect genetics, Sengal has acquired physical prowess that surpasses even enraged dragons. He is capable of delivering bullet-like ranged strikes from merely flicking his fingers and launching an enemy away from just a light push, which he tends to do when fighting restrained. Immense Speed: Despite the sexual dimorphism within his clan, Sengal has managed to train his body to achieve amazing speeds. He is capable of moving at speeds surpassing most Ultimate-Class Devils and is thus rather difficult to keep up with. He he tends not to use his speed when fighting Rating Games, instead walking tranquilly towards his opponents. Seemingly Endless Stamina: Due to his lifetime of training and nigh-perfect genetics, Sengal harbors an incredible amount of stamina. Sengal Nergal has never been seen exhausted after a fight, leading many to believe that he just doesn't tire. Indiscriminate of whether or not it may actually be endless stamina or just a surplus, it is evident that he can keep fighting for a while. Mastery of Pyrokinesis: Due to the nature of his clan, Sengal is naturally gifted in the use of pyrokinesis. This prowess was only amplified by his lifetime of training, making him far more adept in its use than the rest of his clan. He tends to use his pyrokinesis to make what is essentially highly explosive miniature stars roughly twice his size, that of which he will throw at his opponents. He only uses these stars three times on average when he fights restrained, thus giving him the titles "Son of the Sun" and "The Mighty Star Devil." These stars take a minute amount of his demonic energy to use, meaning that he can use many more of these if he so desired. It should be noted, however, that he is still capable of using pyrokinesis in different ways. This just so happens to be his most effective and iconic usage as it can obliterate opponents and absorb magical attacks. Mastery of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to the nature of his clan and his excessive training, Sengal is gifted in hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of fending off numerous armed Ultimate-Class Devils with just his bare hands. Making it difficult to fight him with any kind of weapon. Tactician: Although rarely forced to due to his physical prowess, Sengal can be rather tactical in his approaches to combat. This is due to his career in Ratings Games basically requiring him to have plans set out at times. Immortality: Due to the signature trait of his clan, Sengal has achieved a form of selective immortality. He is only able to die when his desire to live is no longer present. This prevents the effects of erasure, soul destruction, and death infliction from taking effect on him. Notable Techniques Paradise Lost Series The Paradise Lost Series is a group of 10 absurdly powerful pyrokinetic techniques only known by word of mouth from Sengal himself. These techniques were created and mastered by Sengal when he left to hone his powers in an uncharted location in the Underworld. These abilities were so powerful, Devils from across the entirety of the Underworld were able to feel the power coming from them. A ruined landscape was later discovered and linked to Sengal by his following some time after he became famous. Thus began the trend of likening Sengal to Trihexa and similar beings due to the scale of the destruction present in this region. Some skeptics, however, believe this was merely post-war damage to the land and is not tied to Sengal. Each ability was stated by Sengal to take roughly 5 minutes to charge when he had mastered them; which is a great testament to their power considering this is when Sengal, an already insanely gifted Devil, had mastered their usage. It should be noted that Sengal will only use these techniques if he becomes desperate while fighting unrestrained. * Paradise Lost:First Creation- This is the first of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 10% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be a small, incredibly dense sphere of flame that is dropped to the ground upon being fully charged. Upon touching the ground, a red expanding circle develops; upon reaching the pinnacle of its range, the circle erupts in a massive pillar of absurdly hot flames that even scorched the land outside the circle for a great distance. This was linked, by the masses, to a crater roughly the size of the Taurus Mountain Range and was thus believed to be able to level small countries like Iceland and Guatemala. * Paradise Lost:Fallen Seraph- This is the second of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 20% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be a pair of incredibly large wings easily capable of wrapping around large mountains that sprout from his back. Once fully charged, the wings sprout numerous pillars of intense flame that either move according to Sengal's will or randomly. The pillars, while more controlled than some of the other techniques in this series, instantly burns anything they touch to nothing. The attack ends when the wings fully release all of the stockpiled flame. This ability was linked, by the masses, to several massive holes in a cluster of large mountains. * Paradise Lost:Forbidden Fruit- This is the third of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 30% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be a barrage of highly explosive flame orbs. In this technique, Sengal engulfs himself in an orb of flame that progressively gets bigger as he charges the technique. It then erupts with a massive barrage of at least 1000 orbs that scatter off into different directions. This ability was linked, by the masses, to a massive field that was littered with countless large craters. * Paradise Lost:First Sin- This is the fourth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 40% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be an unruly technique that engulfs both of his arms in intense flame that grows more intense as he charges. When fully charged, Sengal places both hands upon the ground and creates a massive tornado of flame around a large area that will proceed to follow a path opposite to that of Sengal's. This tornado is capable of burning to nothing everything that it comes in contact with, save for Sengal, and will exist for as long as it is fueled by the materials it burns. This ability was linked, by the masses, to several mountain ranges with massive canyons in them. * Paradise Lost:Fall of Man- This is the fifth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 50% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be one of his more destructive attacks. In this technique, Sengal creates five orbs that proceed to condense and rotate around him, increasing the rotational speed as he charges. Once charged, Sengal sends the orbs straight up and has them explode into a fiery rain of thousands of highly explosive orbs. These orbs tend to have a tendency to lock onto anything that bears a soul (Sengal excluded), causing this technique to be devastating to all life nearby. If, however, there is no soul nearby, the orbs will simply drop and deal cataclysmic damage to the surroundings. This ability was linked, by the masses, to a field roughly the size of Algeria adorned with countless large craters. * Paradise Lost:Eternal Martyr- This is the sixth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 60% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be an odd technique for a Devil to use. In this, Sengal outstretches his arms and sets his whole body aflame. These flames get more intense as he charges. Upon being fully charged, Sengal disperses the flames down into the ground via his hands without losing his posture. Following this, 888 massive flaming crosses rise from various points of the ground and at various angles that burn everything in their path. Sengal can then manipulate the crosses by swinging them around like swords. Sengal does recall feeling a burning sensation in the presence of these crosses, suggesting that this technique may be more effective against other Devils. This ability was linked, by the masses, to 888 incredibly deep pits that seemed to burn those who touched the edges. * Paradise Lost:Seven Trumpets- This is the seventh of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 70% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be a chaotic technique in which Sengal creates a sphere of flame between his two hands that gets more dense as he charges. Once charged, Sengal propels it into the air and has it divide into 70,000 explosive orbs that remain stagnant in the air. Sengal can then whistle to send 1/7 of the orbs down, which target whatever Sengal desired to destroy at that moment. Sengal can then whistle six more times, with each sending down another 1/7 of the orbs. This ability was linked, by the masses, to seven craters of nigh-impossible depth, suggesting that Sengal sent 10,000 orbs to detonate on each point. * Paradise Lost:Apocalyptic War- This is the eighth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 80% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be like a beehive in which Sengal surrounds himself in an orb of flame that gets bigger as he charges. Once fully charged, the orb begins to take the form of a massive humanoid figure about 5 kilometers tall. This humanoid mass serves as a suit to Sengal and thus moves according to his will. This mass is capable of unleashing powerful bursts of flame at the cost of mass. This mass is also capable of creating winged spawns of flame that throw themselves at threats and explode. This technique lasts for as long as the form has reserve energy or until Sengal decides to draw back in the remaining energy. This ability was linked, by the masses, to large indents in the ground that were shaped like feet. * Paradise Lost:Broken World- This is the ninth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, requires him to use 90% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be his most simple technique. In this, Sengal begins to radiate an orange glow that intensifies as he charges. Once charged, Sengal lets loose a massive wave of intense flames that engulfs everything within a large radius. It is the 2nd most destructive ability in Sengal's possession. This ability was linked to a crater roughly the size of India. * Paradise Lost:Burning Heaven- This is the tenth of the series. This technique, as described by Sengal, required him to use 100% of his demonic energy. It is described by Sengal to be a potentially world breaking attack if he doesn't stop it appropriately. In this, Sengal releases all of his energy into an absolutely massive sphere about a quarter of the size of Russia. Once charged, this technique takes on a strong gravitational pull upon the earth below, uprooting everything nearby. The orb gains even more mass as it draws in more matter, making it incredibly dangerous to use. Sengal dreads using this technique as he almost failed at stopping it before it got out of hand; which he did by drawing back in the remaining energy within the orb. This ability was linked to a crater 3/5 the size of Russia and about as deep as the Japan Trench. Extra Quotes * "A most admirable attempt; but if you can't even topple Mubahab, then you've not a chance at besting me." ''— Sengal Nergal to a defeated opponent during one of his Rating Games. * ''"Will anybody miss you when they find your corpse hung on the school flagpole, swaying to the breeze?" ''— Sengal Nergal to an individual who was harassing Kataga Nergal in his presence. * ''"I appreciate your concern, Kataga, but I am fine. I don't need help. But if it makes you feel better, I will try your suggestion." ''— Sengal Nergal to Kataga Nergal, who suggested him to pick up a habit of singing to help express his bottled-up emotions. * ''"~Early to slumber, early to wake. Let the night cure you of your ache. And once you rise, you will find pain no longer.~" ''— An excerpt from one of Sengal Nergal's lullabies that he sings to Addis and Ababa to help them sleep. '''Trivia' * Sengal Nergal's character is inspired by the belief that power and fame can't bring true happiness. * Despite his immense power, he is arguably the easiest to kill out of the entire clan due to his wavering desire to live, causing this walking cataclysm to teeter on the precipice between life and death most of the time. ** Despite this, he is highly, if not completely, resilient to physical pain. Making mental and emotional pain the only way to instill pain in him. * Sengal has four different theme songs dedicated to him. ** His default theme is Who Will Know (Tragedy) from the Shin Godzilla film. ** His theme when fighting in a restrained manner is Bless the Child by Nightwish. ** His theme for whenever he decides to fight unrestrained is End of All Hope by Nightwish. ** His theme for whenever he decides to use one of his Paradise Lost Series techniques is Persecution of the Masses from the Shin Godzilla film. *** These abilities are named in reference to the chronological order of events that lead to the end of everything. Beginning with Adam and Eve's creation as the first with the destruction of Heaven as the last. * Sengal Nergal is an example of an Aloof Big Brother trope. * The image used for his true form is an image of Phantom from PersonA - Opera Za no Kaijin. * The image used for his alternate form is L from Death Note.